


You Blow My Head

by annieapple24



Series: No Fight, Just Excitation [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just a fun little thing, nothing but smut here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: Brian has not kept it a secret how much he enjoys having something in his mouth. It took the others way too long to figure out exactly how strong Brian's oral fixation was, though. Now, they decide to give him exactly what he wants.Can be read in the series or as a one-shot.





	You Blow My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeggoxMyxGreggo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggoxMyxGreggo/gifts).



> So... I was a little nervous about posting this because it's literally just porn, and not at all like what I usually write. I wrote this a month ago (perhaps a little drunk) but had to post for LeggoxMyxGreggo, who deserved this a long time ago. Thank you for encouraging me to turn an accidental kink into a full story.

Brian could never get used to how good it felt. The feeling of his mouth being filled with a hot, hard cock, pushing in until it hit the back of his throat. He knew it wasn’t quite normal. Not everyone loved the feeling of sucking on someone’s dick so much that they instantly got hard themselves when they did it. But Brian couldn’t help it. 

It was such a sensual feeling. His tongue and cheeks were so sensitive, and a cock was always so warm and soft in his mouth. He could feel every ridge, every vein, every beat of the person’s heart through their cock. And the only cocks he sucked were his loves’, making it all the more intimate. 

All of his boys were big. Freddie was probably the biggest, other than Brian himself who was the longest. It was always a struggle to fit all of Freddie in his mouth, and it took Brian a few blow jobs before he was even able to deepthroat him properly. Brian didn’t mind, though. He always enjoyed a challenge. And when he finally was able to feel Freddie’s thick cock cutting off all his air and sliding far down the back of his throat, Brian felt so accomplished he let Freddie fuck his mouth until Brian choked.

John was a little smaller than Freddie, but still quite thick. He was probably the roughest on Brian out of the three of them--maybe surprising from the youngest of the group, but Brian was used to it by now. John loved to bury his hands in Brian’s curls and tug until Brian’s mouth opened wide as Brian cried out before burying his cock in Brian’s mouth. John would bring his hand down to trace his thumb over Brian’s lips as he sucked him, sometimes forcing Brian to suck on his finger and his dick at the same time. Brian always loved the extra stretch.

It was Roger of all people who liked it when Brian went slow. Usually Roger liked it fast and hard. He fucked fast, he sucked fast, and he always begged for more. But with Brian’s mouth on his dick, he went slow, letting Brian trace his tongue against him over and over again until Roger was shaking from the feeling. Brian would suck Roger’s balls into his mouth one after the other, rolling them gently and getting them wet before moving on to take Roger to the root, and staying motionless for as long as he could hold his breath. He liked taking his time with Roger, because Roger always sounded so beautiful when he finally came down Brian’s throat.

They all knew Brian loved to worship their cocks, but it took them awhile to really understand how much he loved it. After all, they all enjoyed sucking each other off, but it was Brian who was constantly begging for it, waking the others up with blow jobs, surprising them in the kitchen or the shower, or backstage after a good show. Brian would take their fingers and press kisses to their knuckles before licking at their fingers and sucking them into his mouth as if he couldn’t go another second without something pressing onto his tongue, into his throat.

They decided to surprise him one night. After a bit of foreplay in the living room, teasing each other with kisses and hickies and biting each others necks, they moved themselves to Freddie’s room and stripped themselves down. Brian always loved watching his boys strip, no matter how many times he saw them naked. They were all bloody gorgeous. And Brian no longer felt vulnerable standing naked in front of them. Not when they all kissed him and licked his nipples and stroked their hands softly all over his body.

Brian thought he might lose it when Freddie arranged a pillow on the ground and John told him to kneel in front of them. He might have been the tallest of the group, but Brian felt so small kneeling in front of three beautiful, naked men. And when Roger told him to open his mouth, Brian was all too willing. 

Roger was soft with him, as always, but there was an urgency to it that felt new. Roger’s cock stretched Brian’s lips and he could feel Roger’s precome on the back of his tongue, the sweetest taste of his boys. Brian moaned, but kept himself from palming his own dick, knowing the others were watching him, silently telling him to behave himself. 

Carefully bobbing his head in a precise rhythm, Brian takes all that Roger has to give, painfully aware of the others standing next to Roger. He can guess what’s in store for him. Something they had never actually done before but that Brian had not kept secret how many times he had fantasized about. But Brian tried not to get ahead of himself, tried not to get too excited, just in case he was wrong. Instead, he focused completely on the feeling of Roger in his mouth, invading his every sense.

But before he was ready, Roger was pulling Brian away. Brian whined impatiently, attempting to push himself back onto Roger’s dick, only to realize there was another set of hands pulling his face in a different direction. When he realized it was John pulling him to his pretty dick, Brian stopped whining and started sucking again. 

John was a bit louder when Brian started to work him over, louder than he usually was. Perhaps it was in anticipation for what was coming, or maybe it was the way Freddie was biting and sucking at John’s neck while Brian took him as far as he could go, realizing there was no point in warming John up. Brian realized that he could feel Roger’s hands still petting at his shoulders, John’s fingers tracing Brian’s lips stretched around his cock, and Freddie was finally touching him, letting his hands brush into Brian’s hair for a moment. It was enough to make Brian whine, wanting the game to continue on so that he could get his mouth on Freddie next.

It didn’t take long. It was John that pulled Brian away and guided him towards Freddie. It took Brian a moment, a bit longer than the others, to adjust to Freddie’s size. But Brian refused to hesitate a second in taking Freddie as deep as he could, his mind overwhelmed at the feeling of his boys taking turns with him. Freddie was so thick on his tongue, his coarse hair tickling Brian’s nose as he took him a bit too deep too fast. Brian was in heaven.

Or at least he thought he was until he was pushed back to Roger, and then to John, then to Freddie again, being passed around like a fuck toy. Brian couldn’t believe it was happening, couldn’t believe how hard he was at the feeling. Soon, he simply kept his eyes closed, letting his mouth get fucked over and over again until he couldn’t tell which one was using him. 

Brian could feel his dick twitching, could feel hands petting at his hair and his face, soft voices telling him he was gorgeous and perfect and so, so good for his boys. Brian never wanted it to end. 

Freddie was the first to come. Brian had taken him all the way down, still gagging and choking but not giving a single fuck because the weight of Freddie’s cock in his throat was magical. But when he tasted Freddie’s come, being filled from the inside out and struggling not to sputter and choke from it all, Brian couldn’t help but move his hand to palm over his cock. 

Someone’s foot immediately kicked his hand away and Brian whined. He felt so fucking close and Freddie’s come tasted so good. He swallowed as much as he could, feeling some trickling down the sides of his mouth as he was pulled away and onto another dick.

Roger came next. Roger was always so loud when he came, Brian could tell without opening his eyes that it was Roger’s come flooding down his throat, cock still fucking into his mouth slow and deep. Brian’s jaw was aching, his dick was throbbing, and he had choked so many times he knew he had to look a complete mess with tears flowing down his cheeks and come running out of his mouth. 

But he still had John to take care of. And Brian obediently kept his mouth open as he was moved yet again. John would take the longest to come. John loved to fuck hard and rough and surprisingly had the most stamina of the three of them. Brian wasn’t surprised to find him the last one pumping into his mouth, probably barely keeping himself from fucking as hard as he could into Brian’s open mouth knowing how tired Brian already was. But that didn’t keep Brian from wrapping his lips around John as tightly as he could and sucking with all the last of his strength until he could feel John coming into his mouth, caught at just the right moment to spill out of Brian’s lips and drip down his chin. 

Brian didn’t realize what was happening until he was pulling away from John with a cry and reaching up with more energy than he thought he had to grasp at John’s hips tightly, feeling the white hot pleasure rocketing through his body. Tears were brimming at his eyes, and Brian couldn’t bring himself to stop clutching at John as he humped the air through his orgasm, his own cock not having been touched once the whole night.

The room was silent, then. No one moved, but Brian could feel them all staring at him as he buried his face in John’s hip in embarrassment. 

And then the hands were back, pulling him away from John, and petting him, reassuring him. The voices told him how good he was, that Brian was the sexiest thing they had ever seen and that he had taken their cocks so well. They couldn’t believe he had gotten off just from the feeling of their dicks in his mouth, their come down his throat. They loved him so much, their perfect comeslut.

Brian could live with that. His eyes were blurry as the hands pulled him to his feet for a moment, just long enough for a soft cloth to wipe over his skin and to help him limp over to the nearby bed. They laid him down and stroked over his body, gently, careful not to overstimulate him. God, Brian loved them so much, he would do anything for them.

Already feeling himself drifting off, too tired to pay much more attention to what was happening, he waited just long enough to recognize Roger cradling him on one side and John coming to spoon up behind him and Freddie’s hands reaching over to touch him from the other side of John. 

Brian was warm, comfortable, and ready for sleep, knowing he had done a good job in pleasuring his boys, still tasting the come on his tongue and feeling the ache in his jaw from such a stretch. He hope his boys would let him do that again soon.


End file.
